jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Exekutor-Klasse-Sterndreadnought/Legends
*2000 Turbolaser *2000 schwere Turbolaser *250 schwere Ionenkanonen *40 Traktorstrahl- -projektoren |Crew= *279.144 Besatzung *Mindestbesatzung: 50.000''Vor dem Sturm'' *1.590 Kanoniere |Passagiere=38.000 Soldaten |Beladung= 250.000 metrische Tonnen''Behind the Magic'' *Vorräte für 6 Jahre |Hangar=*144 Raumjäger (12 Staffeln) *Landungsschiffe |Rolle=Kommandoschiff |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Tiefkern-Imperium *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Die Sternenschlachtschiffe der Exekutor-Klasse sind die größten konventionellen Schiffe, über die das Galaktische Imperium innerhalb des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs verfügte. Sie wurden oftmals auch schlicht als Super-Klasse Sternzerstörer oder Supersternzerstörer der Exekutor-Klasse bezeichnet. Es sind insgesamt achtzehn dieser Schiffe namentlich bekannt, es existieren jedoch darüber hinaus keine Angaben über die genaue Anzahl. Beschreibung Design [[Bild:SSD-Triebwerke.jpg|thumb|left|Die Triebwerksektion eines Supersternzerstörers der Exekutor-Klasse]] Die Exekutor-Klasse war 19 Kilometer lang, weswegen die gesamte Klasse durch ihre extreme Größe einen Ausdruck der Ingenieurskunst darstellte, ähnlich dem den die Todessterne vermittelten. Etwa zwölf Mal so groß und über 100 Mal schwerer als die herkömmlichen Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse war auch ihr Design dem der Sternzerstörer-Reihe nachempfunden. Von der Frontspitze ausgehend, zogen sich die Seiten des Rumpfes der Klasse zu der bekannten V-Form zusammen, wobei schließlich das Heck mit einem Schwanz versehen wurde. Entgegen der bei der Imperium-Klasse weiterhin stetig gehenden Symmetrie zwischen linker und rechter Hälfte des Schiffes, befindet sich bei der Exekutor-Klasse einige hundert Meter vom Schiffsrand entfernt, inmitten des gigantischen Rumpfes an der Oberfläche ein unkontinuierlich, unsymmetrisch angeordneter Teil. Dieser Mittelteil der Sternenschlachtschiffe hatte ein Aussehen wie eine Stadt mit zahlreichen, ungleich hochgebauten Hochhäusern.Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Eine äußerst kräftige Titaniumbeschichtung umhüllte die zahlreichen und schier endlosen Anzahl an Innenräume des Schiffes. Entgegen der normalen Sternzerstörer war die Hülle der Schiffsklasse nicht hellgrau, sondern sehr viel dunkler.X-Wing Alliance Auf etwa dreiviertel der Strecke von der Spitze bis zum Heck befand sich ein überaus großer Kommandoturm, die Brücke der Schiffsklasse war 285 Meter lang''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' und damit vergleichbar mit einer ''Nebulon-B''-Fregatte. Oberhalb dieser Brücke waren die Schlüsselkomponenten wie die beiden Schildgenerator-Kuppeln oder die Sensoren installiert, innerhalb der Brücke hingegen befanden sich die Besprechungsräume, die Quartiere des höheren Bordpersonals und Rettungskapseln für eben diese, die im Falle einer Evakuierung hätten benutzt werden könnten. Allerdings ist der Schild schier unüberwindbar, ohne die Zerstörung der Schildgeneratoren durch ballistische Waffen. Für den Antrieb sorgten ingesamt dreizehn, überaus starke, blutrot leuchtende Antriebe, die das Schiff auf maximal 1.230 G beschleunigen konnten. Das Antriebsglühen jedes dieser Schiffe sorgte für immensen Schaden an jedem Schiff, das zu nahe herankam. Bewaffnung [[Bild:Executor.gif|thumb|left|Eine schematische Darstellung der Exekutor]] Durch die immense Klassengröße konnten schier unglaubliche Zahlen von Laser- und Turbolaserkanonen verbaut werden. Doch hierbei waren die individuellen Bewaffnungen der einzelnen Schiffe unterschiedlich. Die Exekutor hatte, obwohl die Lusankya ebenfalls die exakt gleiche Größe aufwies, deutlich mehr Waffen an Bord, da die Lusankya für ihre Dienste den Platz für anderweitige Komponenten benötigte. Mit über 5000 Turbolaserkanonen und Ionenkanonen ausgestattet, hatten die Schiffe eine solch große Bewaffnung, dass praktisch jeder Planet ohne einen planetaren Schild innerhalb kurzer Zeit vernichtet werden konnte. Das Schiff wurde entwickelt, um ganze Sternensysteme alleine zu kontrollieren und die dortige Bevölkerung einzuschüchtern. Der Hangar war groß genug um 144 Sternjäger, 200 Fähren und mehrere hundert Bodenfahrzeuge tragen zu können. Hauptsächlich befanden sich an Bord des Schiffes reguläre TIE-Jäger, TIE-Abfangjäger und TIE-Bomber. Als Fähren wurden zumeist, an Bord der Exekutor, ''Gamma''-Klasse Angriffstransporter als auch reguläre ''Lambda-Klasse'' T-4a Fähren verwendet. Das Sternenschlachtschiff trug eine gewaltige Anzahl von 38.000 Bodentruppen mit sich und theoretisch waren diese Kapazitäten noch nicht ausgereizt, denn das Schiff konnte weit mehr Güter als auch Truppen tragen, als das Imperium wohl zur Verfügung hätte, sodass das Schiff in dieser Beziehung überdimensioniert ist. Geschichte Konstruktion der ersten Schiffe [[Bild:Executor-Konstruktion.jpg|thumb|right|Die Exekutor wird gebaut.]] Noch vor der Niederlage bei Yavin IV befahl Imperator Palpatine mit der Konstruktion der Exekutor zu beginnen.Galaxy Guide 3 – The Empire Strikes Back Durch den Vertrag des Galaktischen Imperiums mit den Kuat-Triebwerkswerften fiel auch die Konstruktion der Exekutor-Klasse unter ihre Fittiche. Zu Beginn wurden zwei Sternenschlachtschiffe konstruiert, die Lusankya und die Exekutor. Die Exekutor sollte aufgrund der unabdingbaren Geheimhaltung nicht auf Kuat gebaut werden, sodass die Produktion zu den Fondor Schiffswerfen überging, die ein Tochterunternehmen der KDY darstellten. Der Orbit des Planeten Fondor wurde im Zuge des Baus dieses Prestigeobjekts komplett abgeriegelt und unter Quarantäne gestellt, sodass nur noch imperiale Aktivität in dem Orbit toleriert wurde. Zwar verloren die Schiffswerften ihren Zugang zu ihren Klienten, doch konnte man sich so direkt mit den Werften von Kuat vergleichen. Sollte man bei dem Bau der Exekutor überragende Arbeit abliefern, so könnte man sogar in Zukunft weitere Aufträge den Kuat-Werften abgewinnen. Da die Konstruktion der Lusankya kurze Zeit später auf Kuat begann, benannte das Imperium beide Schiffe Exekutor, um den Anschein zu erwecken, es würde nur ein Schiff geben.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Dies war der Grund, wieso Kuat und Fondor später gleichermaßen behaupteten, die Exekutor hergestellt zu haben.Bacta-Piraten Der Einsatz während der Rebellion [[Bild:Executor-Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|left|Die Exekutor stürzt über Endor in den Zweiten Todesstern.]] Nach der Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns in der Schlacht von Yavin errichtete Darth Vader eine Blockade über den Waldmond. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, das fertige Schiff dazu zu verwenden, die Basis zu verwüsten. Etwa sechs Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin war sein Flaggschiff endlich fertig.The New Essential Chronology Zur selben Zeit war auch die Lusankya auf Kuat komplettiert,Starship of the Galaxy (2007) die als persönliches Fluchtschiff Imperator Palpatines auf Coruscant verbaut''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' und vergraben werden sollte. Vor der Schlacht von Endor gingen nur drei Schiffe dieser Klasse verloren: Die mit einem Tarnfeld ausgestattete Terror wurde von Rookie One vernichtet, als dieser in die Struktur eindrang und verheerenden Schaden anrichtete,Rebel Assault II – The Hidden Empire und ein im Bau befindliches Schiff dieser Klasse, welches ebenfalls über ein Tarnfeld verfügen sollte, wurde wenig später ebenfalls angegriffen. Als die Rebellen einen Angriff auf die Schiffswerften von Fondor starteten, gelang es Wedge Antilles und der Renegaten-Staffel, die Schilde um die Werften zu deaktivieren und die auf dem Schiff angebrachten Tarnvorrichtungen zu zerstören, was eine Kettenreaktion und die Zerstörung des Sternenschlachtschiffs zur Folge hatte.Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike Zudem wurde Admiral Senns Flaggschiff Vengeance mit dem gesamten Flottenverband während eines schweren Kampfes im Nocto-System vernichtet.X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter - Balance of Power In der Schlacht von Endor gelang es einigen Rebellenjägern, bis zur Exekutor vorzustoßen und einen direkten Angriff auf die Kommandobrücke von Admiral Pietts Schiff zu starten. Der A-Flügel-Sternjäger Arvel Crynyds wurde dabei getroffen und taumelte in die zu dem Zeitpunkt schildlose Brücke, worauf die Crew die Kontrolle über den Supersternzerstörer verlor und in den zweiten Todesstern stürzte, wobei das Schiff in der folgenden Explosion völlig zerstört wurde. Das Kommandoschiff von Admiral Gaarn wurde bei der Schlacht von Kuat zum Schutz der in den Schiffswerften von Kuat im Bau befindlichen Eclipse I gerufen. Das Zann-Konsortium konnte den Prototyp der ''Eclipse''-Klasse jedoch kapern und zerstörte den Supersternzerstörer im Verlauf der Schlacht.Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Auch die Aggressor unter Kommando Großadmiral Grungers wurde kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Endor in der Schlacht von Tralus im corellianischen System zerstört.Star Wars Insider 66 Während der gleichen Zeit, in derer die ersten Schiffe der Klasse bereits vernichtet wurden, gehörte die Whelm zum Azura Hammer Command auf Anaxes und war zusammen mit 57 anderen Schlachtschiffen für die Verteidigung von Sektor-Null zuständig.Coruscant and the Core Worlds Die Zeit der Neuen Republik Nach dem Tod von Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader in der Schlacht von Endor wurde bei allen verbliebenen Schiffen der Klasse und bei allen Neubauten ein dritter Schildgenerator hinzugefügt, der alleine dem Schutz der Brückenkonstruktion diente, um die Schwäche auszugleichen, der die Exekutor zum Opfer gefallen war.Aufmarsch der Yevathaner Als sich die Nachricht vom Tod des Imperators in der Galaxis verbreitete, verlor das Imperium abermals mehrere Schiffe der Exekutor-Klasse, indem deren Kommandanten sich zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren erklärten. So nutzte Großmoff Ardus Kaine seinen Supersternzerstörer Reaper, um einen großen Teil des Äußeren Randes als sein Herrschaftsgebiet abzutrennen - die sogenannte Pentastar-Gruppe.Die ultimative Chronik Admiral Gaen Drommel nutzte seinen Supersternzerstörer Guardian, um seinen Heimatsektor zu unterjochen, wurde jedoch in einem Gefecht mit der Republik schwer beschädigt, bevor das Schiff entkommen konnte.Wanted by Cracken Zsinj, der Kommandant der Eisenfaust, wurde der mächtigste aller Kriegsherren. Bei seinem Schiff handelte es sich um den Supersternzerstörer Brawl, welcher von Zsinj jedoch seinen neuen Namen bekam.Cracken's Threat Dossier Acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor verlor das Imperium einen weiteren Supersternzerstörer, die Intimidator. Das gerade fertiggestellte Schiff wurde nach N'zoth geschickt, um den Abzug der dortigen Garnison zu decken und die verbliebenen Einrichtungen des Imperiums zu vernichten. Da sie jedoch nur mit einer Rumpfmannschaft von circa 50.000 Besatzungsmitgliedern ausgestattet war, hatten die Yevethaner leichtes Spiel. Ein Kommandoteam eroberte die Intimidator und sämtliche Schiffe des Kommandos Black Sword. Kurz nachdem Coruscant, drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, von der Neuen Republik eingenommen worden war, floh Ysanne Isard an Bord der Lusankya nach Thyferra. Da sie dort zur Regierungschefin gewählt wurde, weigerte sich die Republik gegen sie vorzugehen, mit der Begründung, man könne nicht eine legitim gewählte Herrscherin strafrechtlich verfolgen. Entsetzt von dieser Entscheidung quittierten Wedge Antilles und die gesamte Renegaten-Staffel den Dienst, um einen Privatkrieg gegen Ysanne Isard auszufechten. Am Ende des Bacta-Krieges wurde Ysanne Isard für tot erklärt und die Lusankya in eine geheime Werft der Republik geschleppt, um dort repariert zu werden.Die teuflische Falle Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor stand in den Werften von Kuat ein neuer Supersternzerstörer der Exekutor-Klasse vor der Vollendung, die Razor's Kiss. Admiral Zsinj plante eine Operation,, um das Schiff zu erbeuten. Doch dabei wurde es von der Neuen Republik unter Führung Han Solos vernichtet.Operation Eiserne Faust Später wurden die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss von Einheiten Zsinjs geborgen, um damit der Republik die Zerstörung seiner Eisenfaust vortäuschen zu können. Bei passender Gelegenheit sollten die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss als die der Eisenfaust präsentiert werden. Dies bot sich wenig später im Selaggis-System an, wo Zsinj offensichtlich in eine Falle der Republik gerieht. Im entscheidenden Moment sprengte er die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss und ließ sein Schiff in den Hyperraum springen. Anschließend kontaktierte er von einem Shuttle aus General Solo und „gratulierte“ ihm zu seinem Erfolg. In Wirklichkeit jedoch flog die Eisenfaust zu Zsinjs Basis im Dathomir-System, um notwendige Reparaturen durchführen zu lassen.Kommando Han Solo Dort wurde sie in der Schlacht von Dathomir von Kräften der Hapaner und der Republik vernichtet.Entführung nach Dathomir Kurz nach dem Tod Großadmiral Thrawns stellte sich heraus, dass Ysanne Isard überlebt hatte. Sie versuchte die Lusankya von der Republik zurückzuerobern, die sich gerade zur Reparatur bei den Werften von Bilbringi befand, scheiterte dabei und wurde bei ihrer Mission getötet.Isards Rache Die letzten Schiffe Während des imperialen Bruderkrieges, dem Krieg zwischen den diversen Kriegsherren verfügte der Kriegsherr Supergeneral Delvadrus über den Supersternzerstörer Night Hammer. Nachdem alle Kriegsherren von Admiral Daala bei einer Konferenz mit Gas getötet wurden, übernahm sie die Night Hammer. Anlässlich der Schlacht um das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV wurde die Night Hammer umbenannt in Jedi Hammer (engl. Knight Hammer). Bei diesem Angriff wurde das Schiff durch interne Explosionen ausgeschaltet und fiel dann der Gravitation des Gasriesen Yavin zum Opfer.Darksaber - Der Todesstern Zwölf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor kam es zum Showdown im Koornacht-Sternhaufen mit der Intimidator. Die Yevethaner hatten mit ihrer teils erbeuteten Flotte mehrere Planeten erobert und die Republik musste darauf reagieren. Inmitten des Gefechts wurden imperiale Protokolle aktiviert, wodurch das Schiff selbstständig hinfort sprang.Entscheidung bei Koornacht Sie wurde erst vier Jahre später am Rand der unbekannten Regionen irreparabel treibend wiederentdeckt. Nachdem Admiral Pellaeon von Admiral Daala das Kommando über die Hinterbliebenen übernommen hatte, zog dieser die imperiale Flotte aus dem Tiefkern in die Randgebiete der Galaxis zurück. Dort übernahm er mit dem Anschluss der Überreste der Pentastar-Gruppe auch den Supersternzerstörer Reaper und machte ihn zu seinem Flaggschiff. Einige Jahre darauf eroberte die Republik den Meridian-Sektor und Pellaeon musste verhindern, dass die Republik in das Gebiet des Imperiums einfiel. Zwar konnte Pellaeon die Republik vom Einmarsch in sein Gebiet abhalten, verlor dabei aber die Reaper. 28 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin wurde die Lusankya bei Borleias vernichtet, als sie im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ein Weltschiff rammte.Aufstand der Rebellen Einer der letzten bekannten intakten Supersternzerstörer war somit die Guardian - in den Händen der Neuen Republik.Vereint durch die Macht Die Megador war Pellaeons Flaggschiff während der Krise um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks. Sie besaß sechzehn Ionentriebwerke anstatt der üblichen dreizehn.Der Schwarmkrieg Die Megador verblieb im imperialen Dienst und diente 41 NSY während der zweiten Schlacht im Roche-System und der Schlacht von Shedu Maad als Begleitschiff der Anakin Solo.Sieg Hinter den Kulissen *Obwohl der Name Supersternzerstörer im Film Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter gesprochen wird, ist die aktuelle Schiffsklasse ein Sternenschlachtschiff. *In dem Buch A Guide to the Star Wars Universe wurde die Exekutor und damit die Klasse zunächst auf eine Länge von 8 km geschätzt. Erst später ergab sich die tatsächliche Länge von 19.000 Metern. Im Zuge vielerei widersprüchlichen Größenangaben wurde die Länge auf zunächst auf 12,8 Kilometer angehoben, bevor nun gängig von 19 Kilometern Länge geschrieben wird. *Die neue Längenangabe widerspricht allerdings den Inhalten mehrerer Romane. Um die Widersprüchlichkeit zu beheben, wurde ebenfalls von offizieller Seite bekannt gemacht, dass die 8-km-Supersternzerstörer ebenfalls 19 km lang seien und es keine spezielle, kleinere Schiffe gibt, derer der Exekutor-Klasse angehören. Quellen * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Supersternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften da:Executor-class Star Dreadnought en:Executor-class Star Dreadnought es:Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor fr:Super Destroyer Stellaire de classe Executor fi:Executor-luokan supertähtituhoaja sv:Executor-klass stjärnslagkryssare